smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Handy Smurf (LD Stories)
Handy Smurf is a character from the original comics and cartoon show. His Wiki page is located here. He is also a character in The Light and Dark Series. Background Information Handy is one of the most important members of the Smurf Village community, providing most of the necessary architectural needs to keep everything running smoothly. From designing Smurf houses to the most advanced new technology (such as the printing press for Reporter Smurf), Handy is the Smurf you want. While he generally focuses on repairing damage or educating his fellow Smurfs on maintaining their homes for damage prevention, creating "the next best thing" is what inspires him to keep an open mind about the future. However, no matter how deeply involved he becomes in his work, he always takes notice of his fellow Smurfs should they need his attention. Inventions & Contributions He is responsible for the vast majority of inventions in the village, but listed below are some of the most prominently remembered or used: #'Clockwork Smurf' -- Initially, this was just a toy Smurf who could help other Smurfs more effectively around the village in his place. After Brainy ruined his internal gears, Clockwork went bezerk and nearly led Handy to consider destroying the doll. However, after learning that Clockwork had become self-aware and helped restore Prince Gerard to his throne, Handy gladly considered him a real Smurf and his invention's "father." Clockwork is therefore considered his greatest creation. #'Smurf-O-Matic Laundromat' -- A laundry machine that takes the time-consuming struggle out of washing every Smurf's clothing. While useful on a daily basis, repairs are often needed to keep it functioning properly. #'Wheelsmurfer' -- A mobile chair created to help injured Smurfs get around as they heal, first used for Hefty after injuring his leg. #'Clockwork Smurfette' -- While only intended to serve as Clockwork's partner, Handy has grown fond of this invention and even adopted the name "Clockette" after Moxette coined the term. #'Smurfmobile' -- Intended to be an easier way to get around the village, especially if transporting more than several items at once, this invention quickly lead to conflict amongst every Smurf. Therefore, he had to dismantle the smurfmobiles, but has kept the plans in case they serve any use in the future. #'Smurf-O-Matic Smurfberry Picker' -- This invention helps pick Smurfberries at a faster rate than five Smurfs, making this an exceptionally helpful device on a regular basis. #'Smurf Wagon' -- Similar to the smurfmobile, Handy intended this contraption to be the luxurious means of transportation. In it was enough room to house about five to ten Smurfs and some of their belongings. Unfortunately, the handling was shaky, resulting in almost no comfort for the passengers. Again, he has kept the plans for future use if needed. #'Imaginarium' -- After hearing Camouflage's idea about experiencing alternate timelines, he co-creates the design and oversees the construction of this invention with help from Papa, Grandpa, and Cameo. Since its debut, this project has proven to be one of the most heavy-trafficking and popular amongst every Smurf. Relationship with Hefty Smurf Handy's best friend is Hefty, who is often the first Smurf he asks to lend a hand on any of his inventions, whether it be transporting parts, testing it out, or simply having a second opinion. Pending more... Relationship with Smurfette When Smurfette was introduced to the village, he developed a shy crush on her and attempted to pursue her heart. When his rose-tinted glasses failed to accomplish this goal, he decided to back off and let their relationship develop however it would. After Smurfette made it clear that she loved every Smurf equally and was too young to marry, his feelings waned down to an aromantic attraction. They remain close friends as it stands. Relationship with Marina He first meets Marina when she is stranded near the River Smurf and saves her from dying, for which she is grateful. He invented a mobile water carrier so she and her father could see the village, and in due time, the two fell in love. He tried in vain to invent a way for them to be together, including a smurfmarine, scuba gear, mobile oxygen bubble, etc. All of which failed and risked him drowning until Marina would save him. Sadly, he is too important for the village to survive without him, and with her being the future queen of Atlantica, her people need her as well. They had initially decided to wait until there could be found a way for them to be together, but as time went on, the stagnation began to take its toll. Season 2 In "Skipping Stones," he learns of her being betrothed to a merman named Draik, which greatly saddens him. Moxette and Smurfette sympathize with him, and so he realizes that she will be happy with someone who is not bound by separate worlds. Season 1 Episodes Handy is usually a supporting or tertiary character depending on his role in the storyline. *'Home, Smurfy Home' (Ep. 2) -- Pending... *'Lost Tales of the Forest' (Ep. 3) -- Pending... *'Rising Flames' (Ep. 4) -- Pending... *'Tripped Up' (Ep. 5) -- He is one of the identifiable background characters when Ripple visits the Smurf Village. *'Peewit's Smurfy Creation' (Ep. 6) -- He, along with the other Smurfs besides Papa Smurf, are supporting characters when Moxette is introduced by Peewit. *'Peewit's Unsmurfy Mistake' (Ep. 7) -- He is a supporting character, first working on updating a Smurf-O-Matic machine, and then helps rescue Peewit from rogues. *'Mystico Returns' (Ep. 8) -- He is a background character turned into a goblin by Mystico upon his second release from the magic fountain. *'Moxette's Survival Test' (Ep. 9) -- Pending... *''The Goblin's Admiration'' (Ep. 11) -- He is a supporting character, helping Mystico when possible to win the heart of Vira. *'Moxette's Crazy, Stupid Love' (Ep. 16) -- He is a supporting character starting in the middle of the episode and, upon learning of Moxette becoming human to pursue her crush on Johan, stays in the village to cover Papa Smurf's tracks while he and the others retrieve her from the King's castle. *''The Reluctant Dark Knight'' (Season Finale) -- He is a secondary character throughout the novel and is happy to make friends with a young lady named Falla. He is occasionally a part of the main cast set out to thwart Gargamel's plans after learning that he intends to break up the newly formed heroic trio. Against all odds, he and his fellow Smurfs are deeply saddened when Johan is stolen for the side of Evil. Relationship with Moxette Smurfette He first meets Moxette in "Peewit's Smurfy Creation." Season 1 After being turned into a real Smurf by the True Blue Spell, he is one of several Smurfs who is attracted to her, but not in a lustful or romantic fashion. He finds her fascinating and enjoys her impersonations of every Smurf. Her intelligence, as he claims, is "two smurfs above Brainy's," and they get along fairly well. His fellow Smurfs' constant demands for his repairmen skills may get in the way of quality time between them, usually to both their disappointment. Season 2 Pending... Season 2 Episodes Handy remains a strong supporting character throughout Season 2. *'Woeful Smurfs' (Ep. 1) -- He is mentioned by Miner Smurf in the beginning of the episode, but makes no appearance. *'Somebody's Hidden Talent' (Ep. 2) -- He is a lesser-supporting character seen with Greedy, Hefty, and Somebody in certain crowd scenes. *'Smurfing a Goblin Hollow' (Ep. 4) -- Pending... *'Clockette's Upgrades' (Ep. 5) -- Pending... *'Good Knight, Moon' (Ep. 6) -- Pending... *'Josten's Scar' (Ep. 8) -- Pending... *'Skipping Stones' (Ep. 10) -- Pending... *'Sylke Hood' (Ep. 11) -- Pending... *'Smurfing One's Imagination' (Ep. 15) -- Pending... *''Crestfallen Christmas'' (Ep. 17) -- Pending... *'The Smurfs of Poetry' (Ep. 19) -- Pending... *''Mechanical Hero'' (Ep. 21) -- Pending... *'Attack of the Love-Struck Smurfs' (Ep. 23) -- Pending... *'Mother Nature's (Re)Creation' (Ep. 25) -- Pending... *'Denisa's Birthday Wish' (Ep. 32) -- Pending... *'Backstage Smurfs' (Ep. 34) -- Pending... *'Return of the Weresmurf' (Ep. 36) -- He briefly appears alongside Hefty in Smurfette and Moxette's "girls-only" Imaginarium setting, and later helps Moxette save her and Brainy Weresmurf from the edge of a cliff. *'Brainy's Essential Discovery' (Ep. 37) -- Pending... *''Take Back the Knight'' (Season Finale) -- Pending... Appearance Handy is easily identified by wearing white overalls with deep, hidden front pockets and a Smurf hat with an attached visor. He tends to keep a pencil over one ear, and may be found carrying one or more tools throughout the village. *'Human' -- As a human, he returns to his blue overalls, but wears a white long-sleeve collared undershirt with matching white shoes and his visor-tipped Smurf hat. His skin is pale, eyes are grey-blue, several freckles adorn his cheeks, and he stands about 5'5" (American measurement) with a leanly muscular build. His hair is mahogany red-brown, slightly curly (if not just messy) with eyebrow-length bangs that are shifted to the sides by his hat, and the back is cut short. Voice Actor(s) His original voice actor, speaking in a Wisconsin accent, is Michael Bell, who also voiced Sir Johan and Allstar from The Snorks. A latter may be Rob Paulson speaking in the same accent; he is known for voicing Pinky from Pinky and the Brain, Carl Wheezer from Jimmy Neutron, PJ from Disney's A Goofy Movie, and many more. Trivia *In the comic books, his overalls were dark blue, but changed to white for the cartoon show. In "The Smurfs and the Magic Flute," however, he was only seen holding a wrench as means of differentiation. *He is right-handed, but has taught himself to use his other hand for small tasks in times when his right hand is injured. *His Zodiac sign is Pisces and his birthday is March 28th. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Smurfs Category:Inventors Category:Intellectuals Category:Johan and Peewit character imports Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Smurf Village residents Category:Sensitive characters Category:LD Stories characters